This invention relates to soft contact lenses. Various types of soft contact lenses have been proposed. With these contact lenses however only spherical refractive errors can be corrected. In case of astigmatism or heterophorias, which are corrected by positioning the correcting element, i.e. glasses or contact lens, in a pre-determined orientation in front of or on the eye, these lenses may not be used as they can not be retained in the proper orientation.
It has been proposed to provide hard contact lenses with a prismatic weight or with another form of ballast in order to retain the lens by gravitational force in the pre-determined orientation. These hard lenses however can not be used to correct exophorias or esophorias.